<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't You Know? by YinYangZodiac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900294">Don't You Know?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac'>YinYangZodiac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Stiles, Derek Hale &amp; Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is a Softie, Everyone Is Alive, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapped Derek Hale, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, Kidnapping, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Derek Hale, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Protectiveness, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) is Part of the Pack, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, and Derek is a little in love, and that's okay, because Stiles kicks ass, but nothing happens, but they don't know it yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Stiles, eyes lit up with defiant fire, spits in the man's face as reply. The man shoves away with a sound of disgust, glaring down at the other. Stiles grins.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Don't you know that I'm the most rabid out of all of them?"</i></p><p> </p><p>Or the story where they're both captured and Derek realizes, not for the first time, that Stiles is the most badass out of the pack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale &amp; Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't You Know?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now, usually Derek was the one rescuing Stiles. And on the rare (<i>read:</i> not so rare) occasion Stiles saved Derek's life. So usually they made a wonderfully fantastic team. But that required one of them to not be in dire need of help. Now they're left to wait for Scott.</p><p>Derek can't help but think they'll die here in this basement.</p><p>"Don't be such a sourwolf," Stiles replies when Derek voices his pessimistic opinion. Derek isn't surprised by the comment. "You still have me here with you. I've been in plenty of these situations."</p><p>Derek, at first, wants to point out that Stiles shouldn't be used to being kidnapped. But the next thought that crosses his mind is 'I'm used to this, too' so he chooses to not reply directly to that part of Stiles's statement. Instead, he rattles the heavy, silver chains that are connected to the shackles on his wrists and ankles. The action causes the rough metal to cut his skin, but he barely notices it.</p><p>Stiles, ever the smart-ass, rattles his chains - which are exactly the same as Derek's - with even more movement. Derek smells Stiles's blood almost immediately.</p><p>"Don't do that," Derek hisses lowly, glaring at the teenager in the dim lighting of the basement.</p><p>Stiles innocently cocks his head to the side and practically <i>pouts</i> before rattling his chains again. Derek can see the blood drip onto the floor then.</p><p>"Stiles!" He snaps, eyes flashing red. Stiles stills then but lets out a huff like Derek ruined his fun or something. Derek opens his mouth to reprimand  - more like threaten - the other into being more careful, but the door to the basement slams open. Neither he nor Stiles flinch. They've seen enough of the things that go bump in the night to not be scared by a slamming door.</p><p>"Well, it looks like we did catch the runt of the pack," the hunter says with amusement.</p><p>Stiles gasps like he's been offended, but then he gets this crooked little smirk on his face. Derek can barely stop himself from facepalming at Stiles's words.</p><p>"Don't talk about Derek like that! We love him despite his stunted emotional growth!"</p><p>"Hey!" Derek can't help but huff back. He's been getting better.</p><p>"You're funny, kid," the hunter says as he stalks over to were Stiles is sat on the floor. He reaches for Stiles's chin, but Stiles turns his head away easily. At least Stiles's stubbornness is always present along with his sarcasm. "I can see why the wolves haven't left you for dead, yet."</p><p>"Most of them would me dead without me. But I like to think my flawless personality and beautiful face is what keeps them around." Stiles winks at Derek casually and Derek kind of wants to punch him since he has to keep himself from smiling.</p><p>"Is that so? Maybe I should let my son test you out to see how <i>useful</i> you are." The hunter sneers, yellow teeth shown with his vicious grin.</p><p>Derek bristles at the words and growls threateningly. Like hell he'll let anyone touch Stiles like that.</p><p>Stiles only smirks and lifts his hands up in a pair of finger guns. "Sorry, I don't do the fucking. I take it." He says with no hesitation, which throws the hunter off. But then the man growls and backhands Stiles harshly.</p><p>Stiles hums softly as he drops his head back against the wall his chains are connected to. "I'm not all that masochistic, but I might be persuaded if you hit me like that again." His tongue comes out to swipe at the slight bit of blood on his bottom lip. The hunter growls and punches Stiles then.</p><p>Derek jerks in his chains, growling again while his eyes flash in warning.</p><p>The hunter barely spares him a glance before he grabs Stiles by the jaw and makes the teen look up at him. "I'll teach you some manners. Clearly you've been around rabid animals for too long."</p><p>Stiles, eyes lit up with defiant fire, spits in the man's face as reply. The man shoves away with a sound of disgust, glaring down at the other. Stiles grins.</p><p>"Don't you know that I'm the most rabid out of all of them?"</p><p>Derek's, admittedly, in awe of Stiles as the hunter turns away to do something. Probably to start the torture. But Derek's a little too preoccupied to care.</p><p>"Stiles-"</p><p>"I know. I'm amazing and incredibly-"</p><p>"Stupid," Derek says flatly.</p><p>Stiles looks genuinely offended then and actually pouts at Derek, busted lip sticking out. "Rude," he huffs.</p><p>The hunter comes back over to them, holding a pair of pliers in his hands. Stiles's heartbeat increases slightly as he eyes the pliers.</p><p>"So, kid, do you know what I'm going to do with these?"</p><p>"Pull out the cracked tooth in the back of your mouth?" Stiles replies bluntly. He looks calm as ever, even smug. Derek knows the teen is afraid. But the hunter doesn't.</p><p>The hunter moves closer to Stiles and swiftly pins the teen's arm down to the the floor. Stiles tries to struggle out of the hold, but the chains aren't helping.</p><p>"Hey asshole," Derek snaps when the hunter tries to pry Stiles's fist open. The hunter glares at Derek but has stopped what he was doing for now. Stiles stills so he won't bring the attention back to himself. "You don't need to keep him. He's not a werewolf." Derek says firmly. "I'm the one that you want to kill."</p><p>The hunter seems to consider that but then his vicious smile returns. "Did you know that this little human has become popular among the hunting community? He's one of the only humans who doesn't have magic or hunters training that can run with you wolves. We've known that he's the foundation of your little pack." The hunter looks at Stiles again, holding Stiles's angry gaze for a moment. "So if we break him, the whole pack will crumble."</p><p>When Stiles's expression becomes even more determined, the hunter's expression becomes blank.</p><p>"You think you can break apart my pack?" Stiles hisses with so much venom in his voice, it surprises both the hunter and Derek. "You can rip me to shreds if you want. Break my bones a thousand times. You can try to break me, but you won't succeed. Because, unlike all the other humans you've met, I will never abandon my family. And if you kill me? You'll have to answer to my family. And not all of them are so forgiving." Stiles shifts then, foot up in the air for only a second before it connects with the hunter's face with a satisfying crunch. The hunter falls back, blood gushing from his nose already.</p><p>The hunter flails for a few seconds, disoriented. Those few seconds is enough for Stiles to snatch the pliers up. And then he has the pliers in the man's mouth, gripped tight to one of the better looking teeth.</p><p>The hunter stills, as if considering what to do. Stiles is focused, eyes dark and familiar in an unsettling way. But Derek doesn't say anything. Not while Stiles grips the pliers harder and then man lets out a strained sound.</p><p>"You're lucky that I've become a more forgiving person lately. Or I'd rip your tooth out with no hesitation. And I'm feeling generous, so I'll spell the message out for you. If you come after my pack again, or if you aid or hire anyone to come after my pack, I'll be the one leading the torture." Then Stiles loosens the pliers' hold on the man's tooth, only to pull his fist back and deck the hunter. Once, twice, three times before the pliers come in handy again and the man is out cold on the floor.</p><p>Derek and Stiles sit in silence for a while before Stiles shifts again and grabs the keys off of the unconscious man's belt. He unlocks his own shackles before shuffling over to free Derek.</p><p>Derek grabs Stiles'd arm when the other begins to pull away. "Thank you," he says because that's all he can say.</p><p>Stiles smiles brightly in return, all the dark and gloom and seriousness gone just as fast as it came. "I'd never let a hunter hurt you or our pack through me," he says with so much honesty even Derek's chest hurts from the confession.</p><p>Derek's hand moves up to Stiles's face without him realizing. But, once he does, he begins to pull the pain away from the other's slowly bruising cheek. Stiles sighs softly in relief and lets himself melt into it briefly. He pulls away sooner than Derek wants him to. They have to get back to the pack though, so he lets Stiles pull away.</p><p>"Think you're up for taking a few hunters out if it comes to it?" Stiles asks as he picks up a metal pipe from the stash of torture weapons.</p><p>Derek unsheathes his claws easily, grinning at Stiles. "Always,"</p><p>They ascend the stairs carefully and open the door. Derek pauses to listen and smell the air.</p><p>"If we're quiet we can probably sneak outside," Derek says honestly in a quiet voice. Stilss nods his agreement. So they quietly make their way through the house and out to the front door. And once they're outside, they see that nothing around them is familiar. Stiles pats at his pockets and lets out a relieved sigh as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. The screen is partially cracked, but it turns on so neither complain.</p><p>"No signal here," Stiles informs Derek. "We need to find a road or a town."</p><p>"The road is probably that way," Derek says as he gestures to the path that leads up to the house, surrounded by a thick set of woods.</p><p>"Let's be quick and try to hide in the woods. So they won't easily see us if they choose to come after us," Stiles says. He had put his phone back in his pocket and grabbed Derek's hand. The werewolf followed after the other without complaint.</p><p>It's takes nearly twenty minutes to find the road. But, luckily, there's a sign that points them in the direction of the town, and it states how far away the town is.</p><p>"10 miles?!" Stiles shouts before he can stop himself. His free hand is pressed to his forehead while the other grips at the metal pipe with a white-knuckle grip. "Well it's a good thing that we didn't stick around to be tortured. C'mon Sourwolf, we've got about two and a half hours to walk before we can call anyone."</p><p>Stiles begins the trek and Derek falls into step beside the younger. Stiles pulls out his phone to turn it off. To save battery. Stiles doesn't have to say it, but he does anyway.</p><p>"Gonna have to save the battery if I want to call for someone to pick us up." Which isn't necessarily true. Derek knows for a fact that Stiles has all of the packs', his father's, Melissa's and Peter's phone numbers all memorized. He had watched as Stiles wrote the phone numbers out ten times each. It had been enough to give even him a headache.</p><p>If it came down to it, Stiles would be able to contact someone eventually. Stiles was just bitter about the walk. Derek couldn't really blame him.</p><p>A little over an hour into the walk, Stiles was limping. Okay, scratch that. Derek had noticed the other limping back at the house, but he had thought it was just from one of Stiles's legs falling asleep. But the further they walked, the worse the limp had become.</p><p>"Why are you limping." So maybe he hadn't progressed that much with the stunted emotional growth. But how else was he supposed to react to seeing someone he cares about limping?</p><p>Stiles paused, as if he hadn't realized that he was doing so. "I'm not," he says calmly. Derek doesn't miss the skip in the teen's heartbeat.</p><p>"Don't lie to me. What's wrong?" Derek demanded then, moving to support Stiles by pulling the teen's arm over his shoulders.</p><p>"Okay, fine. When the hunters snatched me up to kidnap me, one of them slammed my ankle in the door a few times," Stiles grumbles.</p><p>Derek tenses up at that, arm tightening around Stiles's waist. "I'm carrying you the rest of the way," he decides before easily scooping Stiles up. It's almost worrying with how little strain Derek feels from Stiles's weight in his arms. He ignores Stiles's squawk of mortification to instead think about how he's going to make sure the teen is eating properly. And the hell he's gonna give the pack if they were letting Stiles skip meals.</p><p>"I can walk!" Stiles protests, arms folded over his chest. The metal pipe had been tossed deep into the woods when the two had decided that the coast was clear. The hunters wouldn't be coming after them again for today. "You can't just carry me for the next hour and a half. You'll get worn out."</p><p>"If you keep walking on your ankle, when it could be seriously injured, you'll just make it worse. And your father and Melissa would kill me," Derek replies calmly. "I can carry you for an hour and a half. You're not that heavy."</p><p>Stiles huffs again but doesn't try to fight his way free. So that's how they finish the walk to the town, Stiles in Derek's arms and dozing off. It's nice, even if it's also a little unsettling. Stiles had been talking while he was walking, but now that he could let his exhaustion take over, he was quieter than Derek was used to.</p><p>Still, he lets Stiles rest like he deserves. He's done enough for that day. And Derek is determined to never let Stiles get kidnapped again. Because of all people, Stiles didn't deserve to be used to that. He didn't deserve to be hurt. None of the pack did. But Stiles stuck his neck out for the pack like no one else did or could. Stiles was entirely selfless. Derek couldn't remember a time when Stiles was selfish.</p><p>So Derek simply lays Stiles on a bench once they finally reach the town. It's similar to Beacon Hills, so hopefully they weren't too far away. Derek carefully pulled Stiles's phone out of the other's pocket and turns it on. Once it's on, Derek calls John, the sheriff and Stiles's father.</p><p>"Stiles! Where the hell have you been-" John begins to rant. Derek's just glad that he doesn't have any seriously bad news to deliver.</p><p>"It's Derek. Stiles is okay. We were kidnapped by hunters but we managed to get out. Stiles might have a fractured ankle and he does have a few bruises, but he's safe." Thank God Stiles finally updated his father about the supernatural in Beacon Hills, otherwise it would have been difficult to explain this situation.</p><p>"Okay, okay," John says, voice full of relief. "Where are you? Are you two in Beacon Hills?" He asks gently.</p><p>Derek looks up from Stiles's sleeping form to find something to identify the town with. "We're not in Beacon Hills, but we can't be too far from it. Hold on and I'll find out the name of the town we're in." He stood up, moving the phone to be against his shoulder. He hesitated to leave Stiles on the bench, but reassured himself that a few seconds away wouldn't be enough for him to lose track of Stiles. So he hurried over to a diner that was across the street and stopped in front of a young waitress.</p><p>"Um, hi. Excuse me," Derek began a bit awkwardly. "What town are we in?" He asked, hoping that the girl in front of him wouldn't ask any questions.</p><p>The girl looks over him for a moment, taking a slow drag of her cigarette. She blows out the smoke with a sigh. "Bridgeur Springs," she says finally.</p><p>Derek nods and says thanks before he hurries back over to Stiles. He moves the phone back up to his ear then. "We're in Bridgeur Springs," he tells John.</p><p>John says something to someone else on the other side of the phone. "Okay. You're only an hour away. Chris is on his way to pick you boys up. And then he'll take Stiles to the hospital," John says calmly. Derek is sort of glad that it's not the sheriff that will pick them up. If John did so, they'd be getting lectured for the whole car ride back to Beacon Hills. Chris will just ask if they're okay. And will probably feed them. So that's better than good. It's the best.</p><p>So Derek sits with Stiles for an hour. Subconsciously, he begins to play with Stiles's hair. It's still soft at the moment and not greasy, so Derek doesn't mind.</p><p>Though, he wouldn't mind either way.</p><p>Stiles barely wakes up to get into Chris's car. Derek asks if they can stop at a gas station for sandwiches, and Chris easily obliges. And then Derek spends the next hour of the car ride mostly trying to get Stiles to eat the ham and cheese sandwich.</p><p>"I'm not hungry," Stiles argues for the fifth time in twenty minutes. Derek, stubborn as ever, pushes the sandwich into Stiles's hands firmly.</p><p>"Eat, Stiles. I can hear your stomach growling," Derek points out. Stiles pouts at him in return before he finally takes a grumpy bite out of the sandwich. It's not much, but it will do for now.</p><p>Derek sighs and begins to eat his own sandwich when Stiles eyes him suspiciously. While he genuinely wasn't hungry, he knew the other would complain about him not eating as well.</p><p>The rest of the car ride is silent with Stiles dozing in and out of consciousness. Derek spends the time staring out the window, frowning to himself as he thinks back to Stiles's interaction with the hunter. It was almost like Stiles had been possessed again. But there was no way for that to be possible.</p><p>He hoped, anyway.</p><p>Derek jumped slightly when a hand dropped onto his knee carefully. He turned his head to look at Stiles but the other was still asleep. Derek gently placed his hand over Stiles's hand and held it there.</p><p>He supposed it didn't matter when Stiles had protected the pack once more. They could live with it. And if the worst were to happen, they'd handle it like they always did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback is welcome!<br/>Comment down below<br/>DM me on Instagram (@_cryptid.crossing_)<br/>DM me or anonymous message me on Tumblr (@cryptid-crossing)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>